The Morning Routine
by flyingcrowbar
Summary: Haru is late for work. Mako doesn't make it any easier when he joins him in the bathtub. Things escalate quickly.


Haru was weightless, all sense dulled. The water muffled the outside world from his ears, rendering it to only a low hum that he easily embraced like it were a blanket. His eyes were closed, throwing him into darkness, and his breath was held tight in his chest. He pretended like he was alone in the middle of the ocean, floating on the shoulders of the undercurrent, completely at peace.

The sensation of a pair of eyes on him made him rouse from his stupor. Makoto's face smiled down at him, warped by the ripple of the water. Haru surfaced and wiped the water from his face.

He was in his bathroom once more, back from his imaginary trip into oblivion. It grounded him for a moment.

"You're going to be late for work," Mako said, pulling his own shirt up over his head.

The pair had been living together for a few months now. It had become habit for Haru to be late since he got lost so easily while taking a bath, and it was also habit for Mako to remind him of his tardiness. It was like a morning ritual, and oftentimes Haru's mismanaged schedule resulted in Mako having to make do.

"Scooch," Mako said, stripping off his shorts. Haru tucked his legs up so his knees stuck out of the steamy water and Mako slid into the tub on the opposite end. Mako settled in with a slow sigh and rested the back of his head against the wall.

His sleepy smile was warm and soft. Haru admired that about him. Mako was the kind of person who was like a shield from the cold, strong and sturdy. It was a comfort to sleep next to him every night.

Mako's toes slid under Haru's thigh, too tall to fit comfortably in the bath. He slowly dripped water over his shoulders, cupping handfuls and making the drops fall in rivulets down his chest. He scooped another and splashed his face, waking his sleepy eyes a little bit more. Haru watched all of this, completely distracted by the smallest of movements in Mako's body.

The way the tendons moved in his hands as his fingers danced over his own wet skin, the tightness of his triceps as it crossed over to wash his upper back, the rhythm of the water droplets falling from his damp hair making little _pota pota pota_ sound it made when it hit the rest. If Haru wasn't going to be late for work then, he definitely was now.

Some people teased him when they said he had a love affair with water. It wasn't the water that he loved unconditionally, it was who he could find in it that stole his affections.

Mako must have sensed Haru staring, because he paused mid-stroke.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. The way he said it, low and considerate, thoughtful of his volume and careful as if he would wear the other way. It reminded Haru of the tide washing on the shore.

Haru felt the heat rise in his cheeks and someplace considerably lower. He shifted, making the water slosh against the porcelain basin. Mako simpered and put his hand on Haru's knee, gently squeezing. Haru's heart leapt, just like the feeling in between diving from the platform and hitting the water. He was frozen in the air, right about to journey into the deep.

"Here," Mako said, shifting forward so then he came to his knees before Haru. "Let me help."

Mako's hand drifted from Haru's knee and dipped below the water's surface. His fingers traced the goosebumped skin of Haru's thigh, navigating a seam that was keeping him all bottled up. Haru's chest swelled, as if the dam were going to burst, but he did his best to keep it all in. But it was so difficult. Something rose below, and Mako's hand found it.

Mako leaned in close, close enough for Haru to smell the toothpaste he had just used to brush his teeth with, smell the toast on his skin from the breakfast he had eaten, and the sweet hint of a tease because Mako didn't kiss him. Not on the lips.

Mako's finger played with Haru below the water, sending a spike of lust through his spine. He let out a small gasp as Mako's pattern shifted, their lips the closest yet. All Haru had to do was lean in, make contact and he could have it - but Mako instead lowered his head and submerged underwater.

What he did next made Haru's mind imploded with the sensation. Mako's tongue swirled around, pressing the water against an air bubble into the most sensitive parts of his body. Haru's hand instinctively raised and hovered over Mako's head, mouth agape to the favor. It just felt so good, he just felt so good.

Haru got lost in the feeling, mind completely consumed from all thought or worry. It melted at the heat of his lips, the softness, the wetness - all of it pulled Haru under and caught him off-guard. He felt like a whirlpool had sucked him inside, to breech his skin and touching every part of his body.

After what felt like a millennia in pure bliss, Mako resurfaced, brushing his cheek against Haru's abdomen, drawing the water with every peck he left on his skin. Haru clutched Mako's arms, wishing he wouldn't ever stop. Mako lifted his head just slightly enough for Haru to see the smile on his lips, the pleasure in his eyebrows, the happiness in his eyes.

This time, Haru didn't hesitate on kissing Mako. He pressed his lips into his and took him in with a deep breath, discovering into the depths of him. Their hands searched, frantically as if they were going to lose connection. Haru grasped his tanned skin, easily holding onto the hilly obliques Mako had so easily maintained with one hand, and the other on the back of his neck, confident that if he could he would have him entirely.

Mako cupped Haru's cheek in his hand and only occasionally came up for air, finding places along his neck and shoulders to nibble his teeth into.

Haru's mind swam with one thing and one thing only. Makoto.

"Ready?" Haru asked, tearing his lips away one last time.

Makoto regarded him with sleepy lust. He leaned in and squeezed Haru's hand.

"Get set," Har said, closing his eyes to take the plunge.

"Go."


End file.
